Oestrus Perturbatio
by Purplerhino
Summary: M in total. Very M DG/Cain - but the gang's all here. Cliche' fic on purpose. Saving a child and the O.Z. has unexpected consequences. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Oestrus Perturbatio 1/7

**Author:** purplerhino

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not a thing. No money is being made in writing this story. It's done for love. All hail Craig Van Sickle and Steven Long Mitchell. Some credit to Frank Baum.

OPlease note, this was written for a Cliche' Fic challenge. It centers on a Cliche'. It is supposed to. Please do not complain about the fanfic cliche'.

However; Reviewing my fic is ALWAYS encouraged and adored. Nothin says lovin' like something in the--- comment section.

* * *

It had started with a dream that had triggered a memory, which had lead to a mission.

Azkadellia had woken her family and the family's closest friends and advisors two hours after midnight, asking them to gather in the conference room.

She'd had a nightmare of pouring herself into a child. But this was not a remembrance of her own possession by the witch. The child was four years old with strawberry blond hair. The dream had awakened a memory the witch had hidden from Azkadellia.

Ten years ago the witch had found a remote farming village, someplace unassuming, and had selected a child who promised to be a beauty. She had found the perfect child and had breathed a tiny portion of herself into the child. A spark, an ember, a contingency plan.

The witch wanted an escape clause since she had been trapped before. If all her plans had worked, and she saw no reason they shouldn't, then she would take back that spark, and the child's soul, when the time came.

But the witch was gone. Destroyed. She could not escape to this little girl. This did not undo what had been done. The child was still out there with dark magic and a touch of ancient memories infecting her spreading through her. Sometime within the next six years the child's soul would be devoured by the evil that had been planted in her.

Azkadellia had no idea how powerful the magic in the little girl had grown. No where near as strong as the witch, of course. Not likely as strong as DG. But that remnant of the witch had to be destroyed. For the child's sake. For the O.Z.'s.

Azkadellia had also weepingly begged that the child be saved. Not one more innocent should be killed by her hand, no matter who wore her skin. "I can't go. The spark… it would be drawn to me. I don't… I don't know what it would do."

"Well that just leaves me, doesn't it? Do you know where this girl was?" DG stood in her robe with her palms flat on the conference table.

"Harvestmeet. It's three full days ride to the east, the last fertile farmland before the desert. I'll give you a map." Az sank into a chair, her face a mix of worry and relief.

"Ten years, the family might have moved away in that time. There's no telling how long this might take us." Cain ran a hand through his pale hair.

"I take it you're volunteering to join my daughter on this quest," the queen tilted her head, a trace of a smile on her face.

"You know anyone else who can keep her out of trouble?" Cain crossed his arms.

"Hey!" DG glared at him.

"Raw go. Might need." Raw smiled at the two then nodded to the Queen.

"And if you think the three of you're goin' anywhere without me, you've got another think coming. You've got another think coming. You've…" Cain elbowed Glitch in the ribs.

"What was I saying? Oh, hi, have we… oh, right." Glitch blushed. He may have both parts of his brain back, and access to the knowledge, but he still glitched, still had to work at getting to some of those memories. Some pathways had reworked themselves in the years since his initial operation. At least now, the memories eventually came on their own and were available for access.

This quest was a hell of a lot easier than their first. Not only did they know where they were going, they were able to arrange stops for the nights in small towns and villages. With inns and rooming houses, and hot running water. A glamour was put in place so that they were unrecognizable to others, but so that their own small group could see each other just fine.

It was almost… easy. That should have been the first warning.

The air was crisp with the scents of fall along the way. They had horses so they covered more ground with less effort. The temperature was cool, but only really chill at night, when they were safely ensconced in rooms, with beds and blankets. It was actually kind of pleasant. More an outing for a group of friends, than a quest to save a child and stop evil from taking root once more.

A half day from their goal they noted suspicious glances.

In six months news of the witch's defeat and a lack of Longcoats had spread, however; belief in the end of the sorceress was harder to come by the further one got from Central City and Finaqua. Reworking of roads hadn't made it this far, even though twice weekly mail delivery had.

A few hours from their goal the few people they saw were either fearful or hostile in their appraisal of them riding through. Luckily it was mostly farmlands and settlements were distanced.

DG looked at the cornfields starting to block them in like walls and shuddered. "Now all we need is for the locals to go all _Children of the Corn_ on us."

This, of course, prompted an explanation of the story. Raw was getting twitchy by the end of the tale. "Raw make bad Scarecrow. Not scare much."

"But Cain would scare the corn into withering." Glitch grinned happily at the glare he received in return. "See, right there. Proof positive."

Harvestmeet was a community of twenty clapboard farmhouses, at least as many silos and five barns. There were cows in several fields, but not enough to be for trade. Most likely the community's milk source. There were a hell of a lot more chickens. Their smell mixed with horse manure to overwhelm the scent of corn and fresh cut wheat.

DG tried to hail down a boy of about eight. "Excuse me…"

He took off, terrified.

"Oooo-kay. That went well." She looked to the others.

"Small community. Kids might not see many strangers. Let's find an adult." Cain urged his horse on with a click of his tongue.

They found adults, alright. Right around a bend in the road. Lined up in the way with pitchforks and a few shotguns.

"Adults not make us Scarecrows?" Raw looked warily at DG.

"It was a story Raw." She murmured softly. "This is more like every other old monster flick. Minus the torches."

It was more than that. She could feel a tickle of magic. It was like smoke on the air. Hazy and thin, but there. It was dark. She immediately tried to hold in her own light, wrapping it in a box in her mind to mute it.

Cain tipped the brim of his hat. "Evenin' folks. Just ridin' through to Freeton. Other road was blocked by a wagon pileup."

DG did a double take. What the huh? Oh. Right. These folks weren't unfriendly for no reason. Don't tell the armed mob we're here to clear up that mess. Especially with that whiff of dark magic lingering about.

"Didn't hear bout no pileup." An older man in the front stated.

"Probably will by morning. Real friendly town you have here." Cain looked the lot over.

"Friendly as munchkins." Glitch had moved to DG's other side.

"Had plenty of raids." The headman stated. It was a possibility, but it didn't ring true.

"Yeah, lots of raids with four people including a viewer. Heard they're forming attack squads now. Before ya know it, a passel of kids will come through and tip their cows." DG muttered to Glitch.

Raw's slight smile meant she was managing to keep the viewer from giving in to fear.

"Just want to pass on peaceable." Cain addressed the armed group.

"You got magic about ya." There was a click from behind.

Three shotguns were pointed at DG, Raw, and Glitch.

"You'll be takin' that pistol out with two fingers, real slow, and droppin' it to the side, else your friends develop some holes."

*****

"Well, we know she's still here." Glitch announced.

The four of them were on their knees in the dirt, hands bound behind their backs. They were in the middle of a barn and surrounded by the villagers. DG looked to Glitch, hoping to see some of those mad fighting skills she'd heard about. The ones with the kicking, seeing as their legs weren't tied.

"Has point." Raw added.

"Not helping." DG put in a singsong voice.

Cain didn't say a word, just sat back on his heels, glowering. He was good at that.

"Could have done with DG keeping her scary stories to herself, though." Glitch fell back to sit on his heels, mirroring Cain.

"Why do we never have a contingency plan? We should have a contingency plan." DG looked to Raw.

He was shaking a bit, but holding up rather well. Courage wasn't absence of fear, but pushing through that fear.

Glitch spoke up in his Ambrose voice. "Listen up. This is Princess Dorothy Gale. The royal family knows where we are. You may be able to bargain your way out, but if anything happens to us the royal army will be swooping in on this place faster than mobats on a banana tree."

"Nice going. Threaten them with the same terror tactics as the witch." DG muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"It's what they're used to dealing with. They'll be comfortable with it."

DG looked around. "They look pretty comfortable as it is, to me. You're edging toward's pissing them off."

"I know who you are." A feminine voice came from the barn doors. "How very kind of you to come for a visit, princess. I was expecting you."

The girl was fourteen. Her hair was strawberry blonde and her almond shaped eyes would be beautiful if not for the malice in them.

"You somehow sent the dream to Azkadellia." Cain's voice was cool, his eyes narrowed.

The girl simply raised an eyebrow.

"I need power. You've got it. It's quite simple, really." The girl stepped forward to stand in front of DG.

"Don't even think about touching her." Cain ground out through clenched teeth.

"Or what, Tin Man? You're hardly in a position to demand anything." Those dark eyes were laughing at him. "But as a special favor, I'll abide by your impassioned wishes."

"You know what killed the witch, the real one, the one with the power?" It was DG's turn to glare. "It was arrogance."

The teen leaned over DG. "There is a difference between arrogance and self assuredness. I doubt you can grasp the difference. You will give me all the power I need. No touching required."

With that she placed her face a hairs breadth from DG's and opened her mouth.

The golden light began to flow between the two women as DG jerked, her eyes shooting wide.

"No!" Cain, who had been applying the knife in his boot to his bindings suddenly burst free and someone grabbed him. He swung and clipped a jaw as a pitchfork cracked across his back.

Glitch leapt to his feet and landed a spinning kick to the nearest man as he tried to move to push the girl and DG away from each other.

Raw threw himself to the ground and rolled, bowling over at least four people who, unfortunately, landed on top of him.

As Cain and Glitch were fighting to get to DG in time, the light continued to flow. The teen girl's eyes widened and her hands went to DG's shoulders, suddenly trying to push away.

The light didn't stop. Dark whisps started to intertwine with the golden light pulling towards DG. The light flow was not going in the expected direction. The terrified looking girl turned her hand into a claw and struck DG in the abdomen, causing a flash of red light under her hand as the black tendrils slipped from her mouth. DG grunted with the jolt of magic, but kept her position, and her mystical hold on the girl.

The black smoke hung there as golden light was softly breathed back into the teen, so that the only thing truly drawn from either was the little piece of the witch.

The girl collapsed and darkness hovered in front of DG, alone. She looked sick, in agony, really. "Arrogance. I know the difference well enough."

She closed her eyes and the black wisp was suddenly surrounded by light. A sickening oily goop splashed to the floor in front of her before she passed out.

A shotgun was aimed at Cain.

"STOP!" A young woman's voice cut through the sound of fighting.

The girl was trying to pick herself up off the ground, but couldn't quite make it. "Just let them go. Please, just let them go." She sounded young and frightened, and the dark malice was gone from her eyes.

Cain managed one more punch before the townsfolk around them started to blink and look confused, as if awaking from a sleep. He was ready for the next blow, as was Glitch, apparently. The Advisor had four people down and out.

"Mommy?" The girl sniffled.

A woman in her early forties rushed forward to gather the girl up, "Trisha." She cooed and smoothed back the girl's hair.

Cain rushed to DG, who was lying insensate. Glitch looked ready to continue to hold off all comers, with his hands still tied behind his back.

One of the villagers was helping Raw to his feet and untying him.

"Kid, come on. Open those big blues for me." Cain was holding her head and shoulders.

"Anyone get the number of that truck?" DG's eyes fluttered open.

Cain chuckled with relief.

"Their was a truck? I didn't see a truck." Glitch responded over her shoulder as the townsfolk began talking amongst themselves.

DG smiled at her friend. "Nothing ever goes according to plan, does it?"

Raw arrived at her side and placed his palms on DG's head. "Raw heal."

DG relaxed under the lion-man's hands.

Raw frowned and looked worried.

"What is it?" Cain's expression started to mirror the viewers.

"Something off."

"Guys, you can untie me anytime now." Glitch called over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

As apologetic and embarrassed as the people of Harvestmeet were after the spell on them dissipated none of the companions wanted to hang around in case someone decided to blame them for the whole thing.

DG announced Trisha evil free after checking as best she knew how. That meant their mission was over with and it was time to go home. Even if it was heading into evening.

Once more in the saddle, they headed back the way they came. They had been looked at with wary suspicion in the next town they'd see. One night camping out wouldn't hurt them. Especially after haveing really roughed it DG's first week in the O.Z.

DG felt odd. She was feeling a bit warm, and a tingling settled low in her belly. She chalked it up to the use of her magic. It had taken a powerful surge of light to extinguish that darkness, even if it wasn't all that powerful in comparison to the witch herself.

"So, was that your plan all along?" Glitch drew his horse even with hers.

"Well, not the capture part, or the villagers being possessed part, or you guys getting all bruised and beat up part either. But the out with the bad and in with the good… that was my plan." She shrugged.

"Cain was beat up. I wasn't. No one got close enough." Glitch was grinning in swiftly gathering gloaming.

Up ahead Cain stiffened. No doubt his pride took more of a hit at Glitch's words. As far as DG could see he moved easily, so he couldn't have been banged up too much.

"Cain did much more damage than received. Much more." Raw assured DG.

She saw Cain relax a bit, and she was pretty sure that was Raw's intent more than assuring her.

DG shifted in her saddle, making it creak. The rubbing along the inside of her thighs was much more noticeable than it had been the entire trip out here. It wasn't quite chaffing. It was… uncomfortable.

"However it happened, the job got done. Nobody died, a kid got saved and the last bit of witch got melted." DG held up her fist to the side, at eye level and gave it a little shake. "Yay us."

"You nearly gave us all heart attacks, kid." Cain turned to look over his shoulder. "You can find trouble sitting alone in an empty room."

"Hey! We had not a lick of trouble getting out there. Well, except for my not cinching the saddle tight enough, but I wasn't hurt in the fall. And who was it spinning the lame bullshit story to the extras from _Frankenstein_?" DG moved her fist to her hip.

"It was the magic that got us captured," he pointed out a bit sharply.

DG growled, an actual growl. "And now I'm to blame for having magic? I cloaked it as much as I knew how the moment I sensed other magic. I can't hold it in for all that long. It's like filling your bladder and no bushes in sight."

Oh, it was so wrong. Arguing with Cain was turning her on. Rocking in the saddle didn't help. _Icy thoughts, think icy thoughts_…

"Cain was scared. Gets angry when scared." Raw leaned moved his horse along DG's to speak softly. He turned quickly to look at her, a furrow in his brow.

"DG alright?"

Oh shit! Could he feel that? Could this get any worse? DG blushed, "I'm fine."

They ended up camping just off the road in a hayfield after finding a lone farmhouse. Cain had approached and asked permission to camp on their property, after giving them coin for the privilege. Unlike their trek through the O.Z. six months ago this wasn't woodland but owned property and squatters, even overnight, were not looked upon favorably. But renting a small bit of land for the night was just fine.

The hay here had been harvested into piles of square bales. Not the round logs DG was used to seeing. But the scent of the earth and cut chaff was a comforting reminder of home. They had to pull up some stalks before laying down blankets and setting up a fire pit.

They had set up guard shifts as they 'weren't far enough away' for Cain. DG didn't think they'd be followed, not now.

DG couldn't sleep. It was… embarrassing. The fire was embers, but it burned too hot. Her skin was tight. She started to feel an ache, that low down pulse of arousal. It was neither the time or the place for it. It wasn't even focused on anything. Maybe it was some sort of annoying aftereffect of drawing out the darkness. It wasn't as if she had ever done anything like it before. Such an intimate exchange of magical energies was… sensual in a way. But there had been no erotic sensations when it was done.

She could feel the material of her bra against her nipples, and she shifted her legs, trying to ease some of the slowly rising excitement.

When she finally managed to drift off to sleep she found herself lost in dreams that made things worse.

* * *

Glitch was on watch, listening to the occasional owl, and reciting the O.Z. periodical table in his head. He kept getting stuck and struggled to remember. Eventually the right element would come, however; it was frustrating. Other than the owl the night was dead silent. Above Raw's soft snoring Glitch could occasionally hear one of his companions shift in their sleep a gasp for breath, a sigh, the few instances where Cain would give a counterpoint snore before turning and falling silent again. It was the whimper that actually made him turn to look at them.

The moan definitely came from DG. She shifted restlessly in her sleep, her breath gasping. There was another moan and he was moving to crouch beside her. She seemed to be in pain of some sort, or having a nightmare.

"Hey," His voice was a low whisper in her ear as he shook her shoulder. "Deej, wake up."

She moaned again and leaned towards him, licking her lips in her sleep as she took his hand from her shoulder in hers and guided it down to her breast. She let out a half moan, half gasp.

Glitch snatched his hand back with a yelp and fell on his backside as he scrambled a bit back.

There was a familiar click and he looked over to see Cain sitting up and pointing his gun at him. Cain was going shoot him for something he didn't do!

"It wasn't me! I didn't… I would never…" Glitch looked wide eyed at DG, who was now wide awake and looking at Glitch, confusion on her face.

"What's goin' on?" She frowned.

"What was all the noise about?" Cain slid his gun back into its holster.

Glitch sighed with relief. The other man had awoken at the ready from the sound of his yelp. The gun was his usual automatic defensive move, not because he thought he saw Glitch feeling up the princess.

Luckily, No one could see the advisor's blush in the moonlight.

"Something wrong." Raw was getting up and moving towards Glitch and DG.

DG flinched and shrunk back, this was one of the things you did NOT want your friends knowing. "No, nothing's wrong. Everything's just fine. Hunky dory."

Raw placed a hand on DG's shoulder and she squeaked, pulling roughly away. "Keep you're paws and your mind to yourself!" The whole embarrassing, slowly building arousal cut her temper short.

She jumped to her feet ,walking angrily away across the field.

"Damnit, kid, you can't go off alone." Cain was to his feet and stalking after her.

Glitch looked to Raw, puzzled.

"DG not alright. Cursed. Dark. In heat." Raw looked to the ground.

"Oh. Ooooh." Glitch finally nodded. "Human's don't go into Heat, Raw. It's one of the differences between our species. It's just…" Glitch put on a lecturing face, completely serious, "you see there's a time of the moon you're best off avoiding some women…"

Raw actually growled. "Not stupid. Not natural. Know Heat. Can smell it. Curse brought on Heat. Building. Very bad."

"Curse brought on…" Glitch's face scrunched up. "What kind of..." he looked the way DG had gone, followed by her shadow. "It could be… no. Or maybe… no." His hand came up, finger pointed to the sky, face bright. "It's…" his face fell and he shook his head, "no, not that either."

Raw sat in the dirt next to his friend. Sometimes he didn't seem to have been fixed at all.

"Something about the country." Glitch took a handful of dirt and tossed it at the embers of the fire. His face lit once more. "That's it. Nature magic. Country witches, the older rituals!"

Glitch turned and his eyes went wide. "Doesn't take much power, and that dark magic in the kid back there wasn't strong, but knew it was losing. Oh no!"

"What?" Raw was frustrated by Glitch's verbal wondering.

"Oestrus Perturbatio. It's a evil twist on an old fertility spell used to help couples having trouble in that area." Glitch ran a hand over his face.

Raw nodded. "Very fertile. In Heat."

"Oh yeah. The twisted version of the spell is meant to humiliate and torment the victim, and to leave a lasting memory of the curse. It… well… it makes the victim aroused." Glitch twitched a bit, clearly uncomfortable, "It builds and builds until something has to be done or the victim can actually go mad. Before that they'll be begging for... well… relief. They can't, er, take care of things themselves, as the opposite sex is needed. And only… well… intercourse can ease the symptoms." Glitch was sure his face was glowing red as he stared at his feet. DG had moved his hand to her… Oh my!

"Ease symptom? How break curse?" Raw wasn't embarrassed. Sexuality was nothing his people shied from. It was normal. Humans made it complicated.

"Oh…" Glitch buried his face in his hands. "the curse can't be broken. Only fulfilled. It ends…" he gulped, Adams apple bobbing, "when the intent of the original spell is achieved. Thus the fertility. The curse ends when the victim either gets pregnant or impregnates someone, depending on the sex of the victim. That's the lasting memory of the curse."

"DG needs to mate, have cub. Then curse over." Raw shook his head. Human magic was strange.

"But she's a princess. She can't have a baby out of … it'd be out of the succession and could be used as a political rallying…" Glitch sighed. "Nothing says there'd have to be follow through. There are potions…"

Glitch looked at Raw. "The real problem is DG is going to have to find someone to, er, be with. We're eight hours from the next decent sized town. I doubt she'd want a stranger, no matter how willing, to take care of things."

Raw looked off into the direction the other two had gone. "Don't think stranger needed."

Glitch looked in the same direction. "Pfft, he's never gonna make a move from living in the past and she's never gonna either out of respect. They can't face up to things now, this… will this isn't a good thing. But might be down to him or…" Glitch gulped, "me."

Glitch's wide eyes shot to Raw. "I can't. I couldn't… Raw, she's like a… a niece. I poked at her when she was a baby. She's… FAMILY." He shuddered. "I mean, she's a very attractive woman, but it'd be like a cousin, or a sister, or…"

Raw sighed but nodded. "Raw understands."

As much as he admired DG, and felt she was one of his greatest friends, he was not attracted to DG physically. Human's and Viewers were not compatible. That left one known candidate… or a willing stranger.

* * *

DG felt Cain grab her arm, "Come on, kid. It's dark and you can't be out here on your own."

Her heart surged and where his hand grasped bolts of arousal arced under her skin.

She yanked her arm away. Her voice sounded shrill. Even to herself. "I'm fine. I just need some space. Don't you people understand the concept of alone time?"

There was a look of hurt shock that passed over Cain's face before a flash of anger. "Not this close to a potentially dangerous village."

"They're not dangerous anymore."

She needed to calm her racing heart and breath. She needed some privacy to get this damn itch under control, hopefully by visualizing running naked around the northern palace. With the cold air moving over her skin, across her neck, over her breasts… no… no… making her go numb and freezing her. No roaring fire with warm hands chasing away that cold… DAMNIT!

The light of the almost-full moon wasn't giving her much room to hide. Now Cain was looking at her with concern and confusion. "What's going on? You're not fine."

"Bad dreams, that's all. Just some old nightmares. Leave it, Cain. I never ask you about yours." Deflect by turning the subject to a sore point. Not nice, but usually effective.

She'd been dreaming, but it hadn't been nightmares. Far from it. And the star of her subconscious's frustrating porn show was asking too many questions.

She looked heavenward. _Why me? I've been good, mostly. I really don't deserve this kind of embarrassment._

"Fine, we'll go back." She crossed her arms and kept her back straight, not inviting closeness.

Returning to the camp she did NOT like the look Raw and Glitch were giving her. They looked like they were guilty of something. There was something akin to pity in their eyes. _Raw better not have talked. He wouldn't be that cruel._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **FOD fic. Porn that developed a kind of plot. Angst and smut. Smangst.

Six and a half hours into the ride to the next town DG understood what torment really was. She'd been bombarded with merciless carnal thoughts and sensations. The rocking back and forth in her saddle had her near tears. She'd called a stop twice with the excuse of the call of nature and she would have been mortified if her friends had come looking as she tried to relieve this appalling lust. But nothing she tried gave her the slightest relief. Not even surreptitiously grinding against the saddle.

Cain finally pulled his horse alongside hers. "If you don't let Raw check you over I'll hold you down for it."

Cain, holding her down, her arms above her head, pressing down… _No. Nonono. Stop it. _

"I'm fine." She hoped her glare didn't come across as pleading.

"Kid, you look sun burnt, you're breathing is irregular and you've been sweating the last five miles." He looked her over with a critical eye.

_Oh God. Let the ground swallow me up now_, she mentally pleaded.

The concerned pitch of his voice made the ache even worse. She was aware that her pants had to be soaking by now; she was so tightly wound snapping was a real possibility. Eventually she was going to have to get off this horse again. She wasn't sure she would be able to stand upright, let alone how she'd handle the shame if the condition of her jeans were noticed.

Her body was demanding release, craving it, but for some reason it was being denied her. It was agonizing. This was a torture she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy. Lust, for there was no other word for it, was in her every breath. Every inhale excited her nipples against the fabric of her bra. Every move of the horse notching up the frenzy.

"Fine. Send Raw up here. Just… go back with Glitch." DG snapped at him, she was at the last thread of emotional control.

DG flinched when Raw rode up beside her. "You can feel it, can't you?"

Raw nodded, peering at her sympathetically. "Curse. Witch curse you. Made something good into something bad."

"Oh joy." She let out a breath. "So do you know how to lift it?"

"Glitch say purpose must be completed for curse to end." Raw looked at her sadly.

"Glitch said?" She hissed. "You told Glitch? Why don't you just hold a sign up?"

"Glitch know more, knew curse. Knew how to end it. Not knowing worse. Curse only gets worse, builds until no will. Mind can't take, body can't take." Raw's voice was soft, and he sounded pained. He might well be, if he felt what was coming off DG.

"So how is this thing completed? Oh, let me guess. I have to have sex." DG would have blushed if she weren't already so flushed. _Good Lord, let me have enough magic to open a hole up and bury myself. Doesn't need to be a terribly big hole._

Raw nodded. "Fertility spell was twisted. Must conceive."

DG felt her gut clench as her jaw dropped. "What? Please tell me this is some sick joke." _No. Just no. This couldn't be real._

Raw shook his head again. "Only way to make stop."

DG pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead as she tried to hold back the tears. This was more than torture, this was hell.

"Spell is meant to humiliate, make suffer. Humans make mating difficult." Raw looked skyward, as if the clouds could give him the right words.

"Sex IS complicated. And this is beyond complicated. I'm not ready to have … a baby. This is something forced on me. It's… it's practically a form of rape, and to make someone need it. This is just sick. Sick and twisted and disgusting. How can someone even think of something like this?"

The tears started to fall anyway. She couldn't hold them back. The torment of her constantly building, unrelieved arousal added to the humiliation was bad enough, but add the anger and despair and she just couldn't hold it in.

"I can't stand this much longer. I'm trying, but there's no ignoring it, and it keeps getting WORSE, and it's a perverted torture." Oh, now that she had a sympathetic ear that already knew, she was too distressed NOT to talk. "And *I* can't do anything about, it. I've tried. I really am going to go crazy."

"Must be male to relieve. Spell does part. Makes fertile." Raw reached out to touch DG's arm but she pulled away with a whimper before he could touch.

"Oh God, this isn't happening. Please let this be a horrible nightmare. I can't do this. I don't want a baby. I don't want to end up screwing some stranger and getting knocked up to end a curse. I don't want any of this." Her shoulders were shaking.

"Want or not, is. Glitch said… potions. Ways to end…" Raw shuddered. Apparently the idea was abhorrent to him, but he was telling her anyway.

"You have no idea how horrible, how twisted this is." DG pulled her horse to a stop and dismounted, almost stumbling as she moved to the side and wretched into the dried grasses.

"DG!" She could hear Cain call out, and she made a choked laugh before falling to her knees.

The one man in the universe she'd fallen in love with and couldn't have. He got to witness this. The humiliation just didn't end.

Her body began to shake violently. The terror and revulsion mixing with the starving need that filled her every pour was just too much. She didn't even feel the arm go around her before her mind and body shut it all out by grabbing at blessed darkness.

* * *

They were all off their horses and Glitch watched with a kind of horrified fascination as Cain had caught DG as she apparently passed out.

"You told her. You told her. You…" Raw bumped Glitch's arm.

"Oh my, this isn't going to end well." Glitch ran his hand through his curly hair. "This is bad. Not blotting out the suns bad, but way up there kind of bad."

"Cain must know." Raw looked to Glitch.

"Yeah. No… what?" Glitch's head whipped around to stare at Raw.

"Must know. Must have choice, or help to make plan. Worry is heavy."

"Raw, get your furry ass over here, already." The man in question barked, not understanding why the viewer wasn't already trying to make DG better.

"Must tell." Raw sighed. "You have better words. Know more."

"Me?" The question came out an octave higher than usual. "He's gonna kill the messenger. And if he doesn't… she will."

Raw nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Cain didn't kill Glitch. He may have wanted to, but likely realized it wouldn't help. The spectrum of reds the Tin Man was capable of turning would have been worth cataloguing in any other circumstance. From embarrassed pink, to angry red, to horrified pale and a new red for rage.

Raw had been forced to move back a step from the emotions.

Cain carried DG before him as they hurried their pace to the next town. To the cozy rooming house they had stayed at on the way out here.

Glitch went in and made arrangements for the same five rooms they'd had before. The coin had barely been passed to the grandmotherly proprietor before Cain was carrying DG up the stairs and to the one room that had a private bathroom.

He came back down moments later.

Glitch and Raw had moved to the sitting area.

"Tell me you've come up with some sort of plan, zipperhead." There was a soft menace to Cain's voice.

Glitch unconsciously touched the zipper that was scheduled to be removed next month. "Well, this town has over a thousand people. There's sure to be some p…prostitution. I'm not sure it's big enough to have any of the male per…"

"Finish that sentence and you'll loose a bunch of teeth." Cain's growl made Raw cringe. It had to sound like a dangerous, aggressive, dominant male to the Viewer. Hell, it sounded like it to Glitch.

"Well then that leaves you or me, Tin Man. Because there's no other known way. And DG passing out might make it worse. Because it will have kept building while she's out, so when she comes to the new level will hit her hard." Glitch's inner Ambrose came out to stand up to Cain's aggression. "Unless this is done she's going to suffer and keep suffering until she begs for it from anyone, or her mind snaps."

Cain turned on his heel and walked out of the room, then out the back door, leaving the other two to stare after him.

* * *

Cain sat on the bench letting the cool air wash over him, the sound of the leaves falling from the trees went unheard. It was one of the few times in his life he couldn't take immediate, decisive action. That alone would have made him uncomfortable if the entire situation didn't have him as mentally stricken as he had been six months ago.

This whole circumstance was a nightmare almost beyond belief. Unfortunately; believing in the human capacity for evil was something he'd gotten very used to.

He'd failed to protect DG. Once again, he'd failed. And now she was being tortured in the most twisted way.

_That leaves you or me, Tin Man. Because there's no other known way._

He couldn't. He wouldn't betray Adora like that. And it would be betrayal, because he knew, he KNEW, he wanted it. He wanted DG. At first a typical male reaction to a beautiful woman, but it had gone beyond that. And he could not do that to Adora, to her memory.

He loved Adora. He always would. She and Jeb had been his life, his everything. He'd been smitten at first sight and their love had grown every day they were together. There were times he had looked at her and she took his breath away, just by being. Her very existence was amazing, that she would be his wife was blessing beyond measure.

There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of her, miss her with an ache that sank to his bones. At least these days he didn't hear her screams in his memories. Instead he recalled the scent of her hair, the feel of her hands on his skin, the way she laughed with her head thrown back just so... He recalled with clarity how the beauty she radiated on their wedding day, all made up so carefully so he could muss it all up later, was overshadowed by her red face and sweat soaked hair as she held their son for the first time.

The guilt washed over him. He'd been able to push these damn feelings for DG away, tuck them into a hole to be buried, never to see the light of day. They were wrong and just feeling them, thinking them made him unfaithful to his wife when they flashed through him.

_Adora, what do I do?_ He didn't expect an answer as he turned his face to the heavens. _I vowed to protect her, and I failed. Now the consequences… _

Cain stopped looking to the sky as he bent over, his elbows on his knees as he buried his face in his hands. _ Damnit, Adora, I can't even pretend to hide from you that I love her. _

His throat closed off as he allowed the thoughts to solidify, slithering out of the hole he'd buried them in like demon snakes ready to strike and poison his soul. _Part of me wants her. I've loved her three days after we met, but it isn't like being IN love. When I realized I was in love four days later, I felt disgusted with myself. What kind of love makes you feel like that? I shoved it aside and kept remembering you daily, I can't let you go. I don't want to. You're the one who makes me complete. I promised before God and family to love you forever. And I do. How can I have these feelings for DG and still love you so much it hurts? I'm betraying you just by feeling this._ _She's a KID. A kid who's done amazing, brave and heroic things, but still a kid._

She was also beautiful, strong, wonderful. She'd saved his life, his heart, his soul, his world. He'd felt the need to protect her before he'd made a promise to do so.

He didn't even notice his breath was coming in painful gasps. _I've got something I want, I know I want, being dangled in front of me. It's as if the devil himself is tempting me with a magnificent hell. I could even mask it as a favor, so easy to make an excuse. But this isn't something that can be turned off or walked away from afterward. And I don't make excuses, not for myself. I couldn't do it even if this curse didn't mean there'd be a child involved._

_If I walk away right now I'm failing her a second time, compounding the first. If I don't I'm betraying you and your very memory. The thought of someone else doing this… _His stomach churned, his gut clenched.

What would they do? Look for volunteers at the local bar? Bile burned in his throat. No. That meant it was going to have to be him or Glitch. Raw wasn't compatible.

He reacted before thought. It was as automatic as drawing breath, especially when agitated. His gun had cleared its holster and pointed at Raw's head before he even registered who had walked up beside him.

Damn, someone was going to get killed if he didn't stop being quite so jumpy. Wary was one thing, but this was paranoid.

Raw stood stock still as Cain returned his gun to its proper place. Then he took a seat beside his friend.

"Awake upstairs. Getting worse. Afraid, embarrassed, frustrated, claws at body and mind." Raw wasn't looking at Cain, but at the tree across from them.

Cain said nothing. Each word was a stab of guilt and shame.

"Follow heart, whatever tells you. All this bad. Bad for DG, bad for you. Hurts mind and hearts." Raw looked down at his feet. "Would choose you." Raw glanced sidelong at his friend. "Her heart leads there."

That did not help, damnit.

"Raw, I… Adora…" The words just couldn't be choked out.

"Listen to what wife would say. Not own guilt. Look to past. What would say from her heart. Not yours. Glitch go if your heart can't." Raw patted his arm.

Cain remembered sitting beside Adora on the bed as she nursed Jeb for the first time.

"I'm glad he wasn't twins, because I love you both so much right now I wouldn't have enough to go around." He'd stroked his son's flakey cheek with the back of his finger.

"Don't be silly, Wyatt. Are you saying we can't have any more? The heart never runs out of love, and can never be too full of it. There was always room for more. You didn't stop loving your parents when you met me. You'll love every child we have this much." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I know what you're trying to say. But I don't ever want you thinking it's true. A person needs love. I hope we both have love all of our days. And Jeb, our sweet Jebadiah."

She'd kissed him then. Still tired, but glowing.

"This is… a violation." His words already conveying his decision to Raw.

"Not if comes from here." Raw placed his hand on Cain's chest. "Curse evil. Hurts people. Don't let win. Bring good from the bad. Gave you heart. Share it. DG keep it safe."

****

Reviews show love. Lets authors know they're being read. Just sayin'.


	4. Chapter 4

DG awoke gasping. Need slammed into her with the force of a wrecking ball, choking out a sobbing gasp.

For a few moments she was unaware of anything other than the sensations against every inch of her skin, the ache that had moved to pain clawing low in her body. She curled onto her side and wrapped her arms about herself.

She noticed the softness under her with her heightened sensitivity. She was in a room. It was one she'd seen before. The place that they had stopped at a few days ago, which had reminded her of a bed and breakfast. She'd thought it charming then. Now it was only four walls in which she could suffer alone.

At least her friends had given her privacy. She wasn't sure if she wanted to bless them or curse them for it.

The open door to the private bathroom beckoned her. She got up on shaky legs, feeling weak, shaking, and whimpering as if in pain. She went to the tub and ran water as cold as it would come.

* * *

Cain ignored Glitch as the other man said his name. He made his way up the stairs and to the room he'd taken the other day. Inside he shed his duster and hat, stripping off his holster and vest he moved to the shared bathroom at the end of the hall. Splashing cold water on his face he faced himself in the mirror. It wasn't as hard as he'd been prepared for it to be. He was able to meet his own eyes.

The decision had been made. Over time he might have eventually faced things. He hadn't been ready. But time was something they no longer had. It was forced, rushed, but he'd be damned if he'd go into this like a prisoner facing a sentence. He'd chosen. He acknowledged that he was wanted this, that he loved DG. This wouldn't be all about the curse.

He closed the bathroom door and leaned his back against it. Gathering his wits about him and deciding exactly what needed to be done before preparing himself.

* * *

Cain entered DG's room.

She was curled in a ball on the floor, her shoulder's shaking and her back to the door. He could hear her weeping, punctuated by soft moans. She wore only her shirt and a small piece of cloth that barely passed as an undergarment. Her hair was wet. The scent of arousal in the air was tinged with the salt of too many tears.

Cain closed the door behind him and locked it. "DG, it's gonna be alright."

Her whole body jolted as she rolled into a semi-seated position. Her face was flushed and wet from tears. Her eyes red. As beautiful as DG was, she was the picture of misery and terror now.

She scuttled in a crabwalk back until her back hit the night table. "No! Don't touch me! Go away, Cain. Just… get out."

"Not gonna happen," he just caught himself from adding 'kiddo' to the sentence. He couldn't let that mental defense enter this.

He crossed the room to crouch next to her. DG wedged herself against the bedrail her back pushing into the night table. She had nowhere to go except under the bed. She was small enough she might actually manage that.

"Don't touch me, Cain," her plea clenched at his heart, especially since there was such confusion there. There was also a plea for just the opposite of what she was saying.

He levered himself to the floor next to her and reached out to take her hand. She gasped, but didn't pull away. She was shaking still, lost in the torment going through her body.

"I'm here for you, darlin'." He ran his thumb over the back of her hand and her tremors turned into a shudder.

"They told you." She couldn't sound any more miserable. She was almost cried out. "You… you don't want to be here. You're just taking pity on me. You're thinking of protecting me from this. You want to be anywhere but here." She looked away.

Cain moved to catch her wrist instead of her hand and pulled her over, across his lap, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. That she didn't struggle, just quaked, displayed just how vulnerable she had become. Her side was pressed against his torso, her head against his shoulder.

"The irony is I'm where I want to be." It was true. He wanted to be here, he wanted to hold her. God help him, he wanted to make love to her. He couldn't, wouldn't let Adora go. But there was always room.

"I can't take this." Her voice was a whisper. "My skin's so hot. I can feel everything. And I…" She closed her eyes again, trying not to fall to tears again. He hated when she cried. "I can't… I've tried. I need…"

She opened those big blue eyes again and they slammed into him. "I NEED… Cain."

She took the hand not bracing her back and brought it to the soft swell of her breast. He could feel the heat of her skin through the thin fabric, the hard nub of her nipple, straining for sensation. She gasped and arched into his hand. Almost on reflex his thumb brushed over the taught peak. Her moan sank into his skin, making his pulse thrum.

"Please," her voice was small, breathy against his neck, "please, touch me. Make this stop."

It wasn't the request of a woman to a lover, but of a child seeking some sort of comfort.

It froze the heat he had begun to feel at holding her, touching her.

He would not think of her as a child. This wasn't the place or time for him to remember her youth. The way she stuck her tongue out at him when she won an argument, or how she'd climbed a tree to stretch out on a branch just out of his reach wearing his duster, just to annoy him. She was not a child. The ripe fullness under his hand was definitely not that of a kid.

"It's gonna be alright, DG," he pressed his lips against her temple, feeling the dampness of her hair, the way her skin was too hot under his lips.

She was pulling his hand down, off her breast, across her flat stomach, to her navel. He resisted at once and she whimpered.

"Please. Please, Cain."

Damnit he was going to do this right. He tilted his head back a bit to look at DG. Her eyes were screwed closed, puffy from her tears, her teeth catching her bottom lip.

"My name is Wyatt. I think you should start to use it, don't you?" He watched her open her eyes, her pupils were huge as she looked at him, disbelieving.

"You're going to get prissy about names at a time like this?"

"Seemed like the right time to me." He raised his scarred brow to look down at her.

"I'm ten seconds away from throwing you down and ravishing you and you're arguing about forms of address?" Her eyes seemed a bit more focused.

"You're welcome to try, but I doubt you'll get far. I'm not the one arguing," he pointed out.

His heart thrilled to see her grabbing some of her fire back. Annoyed was better than pleading any time. She was bowed, but not broken.

She grit her teeth as his fingers traced a light, swirling pattern over her navel. Her eyes were starting to lose their focus once more.

"Fine. Fuck me, Wyatt."

"No." He pulled her in with the arm around her back and kissed her softly.

She whimpered against his lips, and he gently suckled her bottom lip, tasting her desperation and fear. DG's back arched again, trying to press into the hand he had on her stomach, her other hand snaking around to clutch at the back of his head. He didn't deepen the kiss and pulled back, almost having to pry her away.

"This isn't just gonna be a means to an end. I'm not gonna just be a body here for convenience, princess. I'm here. Me. I want to be here. I'm gonna make love with you. But I'm not here to fuck you."

He pressed his lips to hers again trying to convey his own reassurance, promise, longing. He felt her trembling increase as she moaned, opening her mouth under his. He touched the edge of her tongue with his own, finally tasting her. His own heart thundered in his ears once more.

She was writhing in his lap, stirring his own response to her. He allowed the hand covering his on her belly to guide him. His fingers brushed her hot skin, feeling the fluttering under the soft flesh. Then he felt the edge of that scrap of fabric barely covering her.

DG broke their kiss, gasping for air before turning her face into the crook of his neck.

"Please, Wyatt. Touch me." Her breath fanned his neck, adding to his own steadily rising desire.

He swallowed. Was it right to be aroused by her distress?

Her small hand on his was trembling as she urged him, trying to press her body into his palm.

Gently, he slid his hand under the cloth and closed his eyes as he felt the moisture in the crisp curls there. His fingers trailed through and she began to whimper into his throat as her hips rocked. The cloth of her undergarments was soaked, and the heat surrounding her womanhood was near scorching him. The pads of his fingers traced over the quivering lips he found and she gave a little cry and the hand that had guided him clutched his forearm now, her other hand digging her nails into the base of his skull.

He ran his digits back and forth over the burning, tender flesh, finding his hand coated with the juices overflowing there. His middle and forefinger circled the tightly budded bundle of nerves almost reaching for attention. DG cried out again and pushed up, arching off his lap until he flicked over it once, twice and she screamed as her whole body seized, drawn back so tightly he half feared she would break.

The hand clutching his forearm held him there as she kept thrusting her hips up, riding out the tidal wave, as she finally felt some satisfaction.

She eventually settled, limp and pliable across him.

Cain withdrew his hand, and quickly wiped his fingers on his pant leg before wrapping both arms about her in an embrace. His now free hand began stroking through her damp hair.

"It's alright, sweetheart. It's gonna be alright." He pressed his cheek to the top of her head.

He was aching for her now. But nothing he felt could compare with what she'd been enduring. He put his mind to mostly ignoring it, so long as she didn't start squirming again.

* * *

Oh. My. God.

That couldn't have just happened. She had not been begging Wyatt Cain to make her come, to… fuck her.

Had he really just stroked her into an orgasm that actually hurt? And boy had it hurt. So much unrelenting need, all the building with no satisfaction, when the relief valve blew, it was too strong, too violent.

This wasn't happening.

Sure, her forehead was pressed to his jaw right now, and she could smell that woodsy, spicy scent that seemed to cling to him. But this was some kind of dream. Or a nightmare. If it was real… what the hell must he think of her?

His arms were definitely around her, his fingers threading through her hair. She was never going to be able to look him in the eyes again. She'd just lost one of her best friends. And she could already feel this nightmare wasn't over. Just breathing him in, pressed against him, and she could feel it starting again. The desire effervescent along her nerve endings, bubbling up inside her.

His words… they had been beautiful, and just what she wanted to hear. But that had been the point. To make things easy for her, to tell her what she needed to hear at the moment. Cain was protecting her again. Trying to ease the embarrassment. He'd even try to live up to what he said, because of his sense of honor. This wasn't only tormenting her, he was allowing himself to be trapped by some sense of duty.

"Stop it." His voice came from the top of her head.

"Stop what?" She tried to sound casual.

"You're stiffened up, and your breathing's changed like you're gonna cry again." The fingers left her hair to trace her jaw, tilting her head up. She closed her eyes.

"Look at me, DG." He spoke softly, coaxing her with careful patience.

She slowly opened her eyes. He was looking at her, his own eyes dark.

"I love you. I want you. I'm gonna say it until you believe it. This thing… it forced the timing. It didn't force what I'm feeling. But… if you want someone else here…" his voice was tight.

He seemed pained at the very thought. He really didn't want anyone else here. Neither did she.

"I don't want anyone here but you." She knew her voice was rough, her throat was tight. She wanted to believe him. She did. But she still had doubts.

He offered a small smile. "Good. Now, do you think you can stand? Because I don't think I can lift you while getting to my own feet, here."


	5. Chapter 5

This gets VERY NC-17 from here on out. If you don't care for such a thing, please turn back now.

* * *

DG stood on unsteady legs. A part of her wanted to run. A much greater part of her held her there as Cain got up as well and stood before her.

She'd never seen his eyes the color they were now. She'd seen them stormy; mostly grey, icy blue-grey, a pale blue that were unlike any other eyes she'd seen. But now they were dark blue, like the curious color that usually just ringed his irises. His pupils were dilated, shrinking the paler color, giving the illusion of greater darkness.

Swallowing around a lump of nervousness, she couldn't look away from his eyes. Looking for his words to be true, trying to quell her own damning doubts. God, but he had a way of looking at you, of trapping you with his eyes. Last she had felt that particular gaze was right before heading into the witch's tower.

He stood before her and his hands were at her shoulders. His palms swept down her arms to her elbows and back up. His touch was exciting every cell, searing her where it swept and leaving a tingling, pleasant chill in its wake. And he was only stroking her arms. The fact that he hadn't looked away from her eyes seemed to enhance the sensation.

She'd dreamed about him, fantasized. She was in love with him, yes, but the physical draw was always there. The dream of what contact might be was something hugs only hinted at. He'd affect her, but would it be like this if she weren't so inflamed by the spell? Would she feel like this without the curse?

"What do you need right now?" He tilted his head a bit, intent on her answer.

"You. Everything. Anything," DG panted out, her voice husky with need. She had no room for anything but honesty at the moment.

"Everything and anything is quite a lot, princess." There was a small smile.

"I'm craving quite a lot right now, Tin Man." The attempt at humor fell short in the truth of it.

He nodded. "Can't have that."

His enticing mouth was on hers again. His arms winding round her and pulling her close. Her own arms wrapping around him to hold on against the feeling. She needed to feel his body, sturdy, hard, overwhelmingly physical, molded against hers. The heat coming from him seeped into the burn she was already feeling to help her go up in flames.

His mouth was sinful, somehow both aggressive and coaxing. His kiss conveyed a possessiveness that seemed intent to prove that he really did love her, that he did want this. His tongue teased hers, as fierce and carnal, as devouring as the kiss was, he didn't just plunge in carelessly. The kiss was soul searing, yet he teased and tormented with his tongue.

She couldn't think, only feel his hard solidness against her, to revel in the dark, rich taste of his mouth's sensual assault. A fiery ache zinged through her nerve endings, flaying them with the pleasure tinged with a tiny ping of pain. She was lost, and Cain was there to guide her.

She was seduced into languor for a few moments. But the hunger wouldn't allow her passivity. She wanted to crawl up him like a tree. However; nothing was going to work with these clothes.

She pushed him away slightly with a low growl. Her hands attacked the buttons of his shirt, frantic to get to the skin underneath.

She was gratified to see he was breathing fast as well. He may not be under a spell, but he did want her. Had he really wanted her before this damn affliction? Maybe it was just the fact that a man was turned on by any woman throwing herself at him.

He had grabbed hold of the bottom of her tee and was peeling it up and off her. She was frustrated that she had to give up the buttons for the moment it took to raise her arms. Her inhibitions had flown with the new rising tide.

When she freed him from his shirt, DG's hands flew to Cain's chest. On the other side she'd always been attracted to slender boys with little to no chest hair. Cain was nothing like her 'type'. He was solidly built, wide shouldered, powerful. She could see him on a football team. Her fingers burrowed through his soft blond chest hair, flicking over his nipples. Now he groaned, and his mouth attacked her neck.

She laved at the hollow of his throat, savoring the salty flavor of pure Cain. Her fingernails raked down his sides and he shivered. She smiled against his skin. She had done that. She'd made Cain shiver.

His hands were flowing over her back now, moving lower to cup her bottom, kneading the roundness he found there. She bucked forward, feeling the hardness under the material of his pants. She needed that, needed him inside her. Her hands began to unfasten the impediment.

Then he was lifting her, with his hands on her buttocks. She wrapped her legs around him on instinct.

"Not fair." She ground out.

"That's life." He turned and lowered her onto the bed.

He kissed her again, but it was fleeting as he traced along her jaw with his lips. He slid his tongue over the outer edge of her ear before taking the lobe in his mouth.

"Please…" She clutched at his shoulders, trying to keep him right there. His hips ground against hers. He was teasing her with his erection, making her feel it but denying it to her. It was cruel. So she ground back, trying to make him feel some measure of the frustration she was experiencing. Maybe even push him past the point where he could deny her.

"Please what?" He found the place just behind her earlobe and from the mewl she made he paid particular attention to it. His teeth scraping over the tender spot, his tongue soothing it.

"You know what. Cain, I need this. I need you." The back of her head slammed against the mattress.

"You have me." He kissed along her throat, across both sides of her collar bones.

Not how she had wanted him. No sweeping her off her feet, as juvenile as that fantasy had been. Hell, no romance at all. But then, this wasn't about romance.

She ran her calves against the back of his legs, wanting him anyway. His pants were not helping things.

He continued to kiss and lick his way between her breasts, dragging himself down her body, letting her feel the contrast of the angles and planes of his form as opposed to the soft curves of her own, the rasp of hair roughened skin against her sensitized flesh. The sensations were killing her and she wriggled, rubbing against him as well. She was determined to give as good as she got.

"Well I want you inside me, damn you." Her breath hitched as his mouth began working some unholy enchantment on her breast, working over every inch except the peak.

"Eventually." His hot tongue drew lazy circles around her areola.

"Bastard." She hissed, her hands going to his head as she pressed up towards his mouth. She did not need this additional torment. She was already being shoved into hard arousal.

"That's not my name." His words were spoken just above her breast, his breath flowing over her aching nipple. She looked down at him, his blue eyes were peering back.

* * *

DG was flushed a pleasing shade of pink over her face, neck and shoulders; fading only near the middle of her delectable breasts. Her skin was heated under his lips, silken smooth and flavored with the salty edge of sweat and the tang of arousal.

Her hands tried to control his movements, guide his mouth as she pressed up with yearning. He wasn't inclined to rush this. If he was going to do this, make this commitment no matter the circumstance, he was going to do it right, damn it. DG was frantic for the destination, while he intended for them to both to revel in the road to it.

He'd admitted to himself, and now to her, that he'd wanted this. He may have suppressed it, but he had imagined this. He'd had dreams he banished. DG deserved better then a quick tumble by way of introduction to him as a lover. Hell, he deserved better.

Her skin was soft as he traced the faint blue path of a vein under that warm satin. The underside of her breast was the texture of flower petals as he nuzzled with his nose while pressing open mouthed kisses to the sweet crease where breast and ribs met.

Cain felt the pleasure borne of savoring DG's body. Of learning and cataloguing every reaction. It didn't matter if her senses were heightened, the places that drew the most reaction would still be the most sensitive once the curse was banished.

Since he wasn't about to walk away with a hug and a 'see you down the road' once this affliction was over, he made sure to take note. He planned on reenacting this when magic wasn't involved. At least not literal magic.

She was lovely, enticing and aggressively eager. How much of that aggression was usual for her, how much was the curse? He felt a gut punch of anger that he wasn't experiencing the real DG, that her reactions, while not feigned, were forced by something other than attraction and her own desires.

But he wouldn't be here at this moment if it weren't for that fact.

It was something he couldn't change now. However; it didn't stop him from feeling that they were both being cheated of some of the honesty of intimacy.

He silently vowed he would have some of that, some sense of the tender closeness granted to lovers. He didn't want them to distance themselves from this. This couldn't be only about a dark hex. Forced situation it may be, but both of them were stronger than that. He had to make this about them, for _both_ their sakes.

He watched the rosy pink of her nipple pebble, the tight nub seeking attention. His mouth watered, wanting to pay proper tribute to the wonder that was a woman's breast. His DG's especially.

He blew across the sensitive flesh, "Say my name."

"Cain," she was whimpering.

His blunt, callused forefinger danced delicately around the opposite nipple, deliberately adding to the ache.

He'd already told her to call him Wyatt. He'd never had anyone call him by his last name in bed, and it wasn't going to start now. Intimacy. It was part of this.

"My name, DG." He brushed the tip of his nose against the hard tip he had blown across while tickling the back of his fingers against the underside of the other sweet rise of flesh.

"Tin Man." She pushed her hips up to rub her damp panties and seeking wetness against his stomach. Tormenting him in turn.

There she was, the real DG. Brat.

"Say it, Deej." One brush of a finger, barely there, over the puckered tip.

"Wyatt, stop teasing." She snapped.

Hearing the magic word he sprang, his mouth latching on to the heated bud before him. He curled his tongue around the tip, pressing it against the roof of his mouth before savoring the rich taste, feeling the elemental pull. His fingers found the other peak and gave it a light pinch before rubbing his palm over the nubbin.

DG gave a cry, and her nails dug into his scalp as she bucked up once more.

His blood ran hot and thick through his veins. He wanted her and his body was giving its demands. His erection was trapped, held tight in his pants, and he shifted for some friction against the suede. It had been a long time for him, however; he'd made sure he wasn't going to act like some randy teenager before he entered this room.

Making sure to pay equal homage to her other breast he then began pressing his mouth along her ribs. Exploring every inch, taking in every freckle, each texture.

DG was shifting restlessly and her growling was sexy as hell. "You know what I need, so give it to me already. I know you're man enough."

He smirked against her fevered skin as he circled her navel with his nose, his hands holding her hips down to keep her in place.

"I told you I'm not going to be just a body here, darlin'. Thanks for the confidence in me, though." He dipped his tongue into the small hollow and he had to press down to keep her from arching off the bed again. "Just lie back and let me make you come."

Her whimper was just as arousing as her growl.

He bought relief for her with every orgasm. She'd have a couple of hours of peace once they'd made love. By doing this, he was getting a bit more of the real DG when they came together.

She was gorgeous, from head to toe. She was small, but far from fragile. She had proven she could handle more than most people.

He didn't want her to have to. Cain did need to protect her. That protectiveness had once stemmed from duty, but had become personal, integral. Part of that was due to the emotions he'd been avoiding. And a small part of that protectiveness had led him here. A small part. It had led to the other reasons, to tenderness and love. They were the real motive.

He took a moment to peel off those too small panties, but returned to lavishing attention on her soft abdomen, nipping along her hip.

"You're evil. I can't take much more."

"Now, being called evil in bed is a high compliment, you know." He guided her to hook a knee over each of his shoulders.

"Um, Cain… no one's ever… you don't have to…" She stiffened under his hands.

"Oh no you don't. I've been wondering what you taste like for a while now." He was glad he was already flushed, it hid the blush he was sure would have colored him otherwise. Admitting that was not the easiest thing. But there would be only truth here with them. "You're gonna like this."

Her moving from frustrated aggression to this fearful nervousness was adorable. She was here with him now, the real DG. Nervous, but honest.

Cain lightly stroked the crease of her thighs, soothing her while he admired the view before him.

Her dark curls were sparse and trimmed to a neat strip. He wasn't going to ask, but the imagination ran a little wild at how she achieved that. He carefully spread her open with his thumbs then found himself fighting off her hands as she batted at him.

"Nothing to see down there." She squeaked. He had to smile at her flustered face. She was embarrassed of her own body? There was no need for it. "Get back up here and make love to me."

"I plan on it. But there's more than one way to make love." He began to apply himself to prove his words. He ran the flat of his tongue from the bottom of her folds up to flick her clit. He happened to enjoy this particular activity. The fragrance and sweetness of a woman was a natural aphrodisiac.

He wanted her, even like this, cursed as she was. His own need a traitorous thing, starting to slither out of his control. Shouldn't he have to work harder, to concentrate to feel this? Shouldn't the fact that DG was under a compulsion dampen his own desire?

She smelled like heaven and tasted like sex itself, smoky and sweet. He had to reach down to press himself against the rough edge of his zipper. He undid the top button and eased an inch of the zip down to relieve some of the tight confinement.

His fingers, lips and tongue experienced the heat she was giving off. He kissed his way around her nether lips before opening her once more.

"You're beautiful. Everywhere, DG."

She was a furnace, already so swollen and aroused. Her flesh deep pinks and reds. He delved in, more than willing to enjoy her flavor. His tongue danced and coaxed as his thumb softly stroked that fine line between her valley to the dark pucker below. He traced sonnets against her entrance as he devoured her. He wrapped an arm around her, splaying a hand on her abdomen to help still the circles she was making with her hips. He couldn't tell if she was trying to escape his onslaught or seeking more. But this was to be on his terms.

He pressed a finger into her as he lapped circles around the turgid, reddened nub of her pleasure. She was so excited it peeked out, demanding attention. He pressed his fingers up against that one spot as he latched his lips around her flicking his tongue over that succulent bud.

DG was already trembling, gasping, the hands that had been trying to deter him were trying to fist in his hair now.

He pulled back a bit. "That's it, darlin', come for me."

He moved to take that little nubbin of nerves and suckled as his fingers rubbed upward within her. With a keening sound she clamped down, her thighs quivering against him as her inner walls pulsed, squeezing his fingers rhythmically.

It took all he had not to come, himself, from the feel of her, the sound of her.

When she at last began to relax, Cain allowed her legs to drop limply, her feet touching the ground.

He stood and looked her over. DG was spread out, half on the bed, limp and breathing hard. Her gasping did marvelous things to her enticing breasts. Her sky blue eyes were heavy lidded as she looked at him.

"Okay. You win. You can do that again whenever the spirit moves you." She smiled for him.

"I'll take you up on that." Cain smirked, wiping his forearm across his mouth and chin.

DG licked her lips, and he couldn't help but imagine them wrapped around him.

"I think you'll need to be further on the bed, sweetheart." He finished unzipping his pants and sat beside DG to remove them at last.

He needed her, and soon. His cock was so hard it ached. He took himself in hand and gave himself two slow strokes, eyes falling closed.

He felt the bed shift, and DG's breasts were pressing into his back. One of her hands had moved around to stroke his chest and abdomen, while the other traced down his arm.

"Holy shit, that's hot." She breathed in his ear. The start she gave against him the moment the words were out of her mouth made him think she had not intended to voice that thought.

She didn't stop running her hand over him, however, or resting her chin against his shoulder.

For the first time he began to wonder if he'd survive this. Because she was definitely killing him.


	6. Chapter 6

DG was able to think past her raging libido as she came down off that amazing orgasm. It was as if her brain were working properly again. _Was this the same weird disassociation Glitch dealt with? Well, without the sex drive of an alley cat in heat and on ten aphrodisiacs. _

Alright, this was no place to have even a passing thought about _Glitch_.

As for the coming down from an explosive O…_Well, some things far exceeded the imagination_. _I'm having trouble feeling my legs._ She was still feeling little aftershocks spasming through her, clenching in her womb.

Past experience tended to flavor future expectations. Oh, her daydreams had certainly imagined Wyatt Cain would exceed the previous experiences she'd had. Every girl visualizes a perfect partner, usually something never actually achieved. After all, who can live up to a fantasy?

Admittedly, her past experiences hadn't set a very high bar. Her first time she was drunk off her ass. She remembered giving her consent, and some of the rest, but the back of a truck after a senior year kegger wasn't exactly the ideal. She'd tried again with the guy to get a clear memory of it, to somehow make it worth it. Eh. She should have stayed drunk.

The third time had been with a boyfriend who was going off to Afghanistan as civilian support to rebuild power stations. The whole 'it's a dangerous place, you never know what could happen…'. It had been nice. Not fireworks or earth moving, but pleasant enough. Until he told her the next day that she shouldn't wait for him. She broke two fingers when she clocked him. He lost a tooth and six weeks before deploying while his dislocated jaw healed.

So her mental version of Wyatt freaking Cain in bed had been that he'd know what the hell he was doing and actually do the job as good as her vibrator had. A girl was allowed to dream.

Now she was absolutely convinced he'd have blown her mind even without a curse. She never considered… well… oral sex… for herself. Who wants a guy looking there? Couldn't be pretty. A hundred smell jokes couldn't be wrong, right? The whole idea seemed humiliating.

_I am an idiot,_ she admitted to herself. _He can have as many blowjobs as he wants if he returns the favor like that._

Not that the idea of going down on him hadn't occurred to her before. It was something she'd actually like to try.

She decided she'd had _WAY_ too many fantasies about Cain. And if he wasn't just trying to make this easy for her… he may have had an idea or two about her. This damned warped magic was ruining what could have been. Shattering it and so many possibilities with it. It took something that might have been wonderful grown out of time and turned it into doubts and reluctance, made it forced. It made this less somehow.

It tried to, anyway. Cain… no, _Wyatt_ was really putting an effort into taking some of that back. She loved him all the more for it.

And as she knelt behind him, pressed to his back, pretty much all thoughts flew out the window as she looked over his shoulder to see him with his hand wrapped around his cock. Seeing him stroke himself was… _guh_.

While he was removing his soft, suede pants, she'd wanted to touch him, to feel him under her hands, to learn him as he'd been mapping her out. Okay, she also wanted to get a look at what he was packing. She'd pressed herself against the smooth muscle of his back and reached to stroke his chest, to feel the muscles under skin, to enjoy the texture of him. Only then did she see what he was doing.

"Holy shit, that's hot." She breathed in his ear. _Damnit, did I say that out loud? Right, play it cool. Don't bang your head against a wall. Just keep doing what you're doing. Maybe he will as well._

Cain groaned and his head fell back, rubbing his cheek along hers. _Hey, he'd shaved. He really is putting effort into this, to make this right._

"DG…" He breathed her name out in frustration. But was it good frustration or bad frustration?

Oh well, they were here. Dreams were shattered. Why not follow his lead and try to not let this Ostrich Perturbing thing ruin _everything_?

She gathered up her courage. She could do this. She faced the witch, faced being buried alive, nearly falling from a tower and, worst of all, a week without a shower or clean underwear. She could do this.

"Hey, don't stop on my account." She licked her bottom lip and just kept staring.

My, my, he was as big as she imagined. Nothing freakish, or scary, but enough to make a girls mouth, and other places, water.

The way the skin had moved over the hardness beneath as he'd stroked, the dark color of the shiny head, the slight spasm of the slit just starting to weep a bead of clear fluid, the sureness of the thick fingered hand he'd wrapped around himself, it was so incredibly erotic she actually had to force herself to breathe properly. She had the incredibly silly urge to get a paper and pencil and sketch that.

"I _am_ stopping on your account, darlin'." His hand fell away and DG fought the urge to pout.

He'd turned his head and she felt him suckling on the lobe of her ear again, sending little sparks along her nerve endings. Damn… he had an amazing mouth.

DG turned her head away to press kisses along his shoulder, then stopped. "You told me you wanted to be here. That… that you felt for me before this thing."

Talking feelings with Cain was difficult. He'd said it, whether it was to make things easier for her or not. Thing was, in the six months they'd known each other, Cain had never lied to her. He might omit something, refuse outright to talk about something, or even say something that was wrong that he honestly believed was true at the time, but he didn't lie to her.

However; what if he made himself believe it? What if in his damn noble need to protect and take care of her, he convinced himself he felt romantic love to make it easier not just on her, but on himself as well? That wouldn't be lying, but it would lead to heartache.

She hoped, deep down at the core, that he really did feel for her. Not that the lack would stop this, but it could destroy their friendship and she could lose him. _Please, please let it be real._

It was time to even the playing field with an honest confession, to let him know her truth. "Well… I've kinda been in love with you for a while now. It's not fair for me not to admit it."

She hoped she hadn't just put another nail in the coffin of their future.

Cain took the hand she had on his arm and brought it to his mouth, placing an open mouthed kiss on the palm, then on the pulse point on her wrist. For fairly innocuous places, they certainly sent that shivering tingle through her. Of course, now that she knew what that mouth could do…

"You don't have to…"

"I wanted to. I mean it. Been carrying a torch to the point my fingers are getting singed." Right now he was burning her up. The expanse of his back pressed so tightly to her front. He had to feel the tips of her breasts boring into him, because the press of his flesh was certainly keeping them tingling.

DG moved to press a kiss against the hollow of his neck and then lapped at the skin there. There was a faint tang of soap before the taste of his skin. She pulled her wrist from his hand and steeled herself for the boldness of her next move.

She reached over his arm and wrapped her fingers around his hardness, her fingers unable to meet by centimeters. He hissed and his head went back to fall against her shoulder. His wiry blond curls tickled her wrist. His flesh was so hot against her palm and fingers. He was heavy and solid in her hand, yet the skin felt like velvet, sliding , crinkling a bit with her movement. She stroked upwards once and he'd recaptured her wrist. Forced to pause, she stroked her thumb over that little bead, that had now become a weeping tear, spreading it over the dark, smooth tip of him.

"DG, I've been holding back for a while now. I don't think I can take any more of that. That's why I stopped." His voice was husky and low.

Of course. He'd been taking care of her, but had done nothing for himself.

And things were slowly starting to churn hotter in her again. The reprieve hadn't lasted very long. Of course this right here was a hell of a way to leave a girl wanting.

DG moved back and knelt near the middle of the bed. "Come on then, let's see if we can do anything about that."

Cain managed to crawl up on the bed after her.

She attacked his chest with her mouth. Inhaling the scent of him while feeling the muscle under her lips, the soft hair rubbing them. She found one male nipple and traced it with her tongue. Cain growled as he wrapped his arms around her and she could feel the vibration through her body. So she worked a bit harder.

She was coiling tighter and tighter again. Under her flesh lust surged like liquid lightning. Cain's very presence fed the fire.

His hands were on her again on tracing down her spine, the other cupping her breast. That seemed to feed a line directly to her womb. Oh God, she needed him again. It didn't help that she could feel his needy fullness between them, an aching promise along her abdomen.

His hand tangled in her hair and brought her head back up to kiss her again. Apparently, he liked to be in control. His kiss was dominant, full of passion and promise. His mouth made pledges without words, his tongue tracing sweetly along hers, meeting hers as she gave back. DG could taste his longing, his own desperation as his tastebuds shared with hers. She clung to him, needy and desperate. He was supporting her, holding her possessive and protective. She was safe in his arms.

Then he was laying her back on the bed while he knelt between her thighs. He pressed kisses along her throat, his fingers twining with hers as he rocked his hips against hers, trapping his hot length between them, rubbing along her cleft. He looked down at her.

"I don't think either of us can take any more." His statement was more than welcome to her ears. In fact it sent a delightful shiver down her spine as his fingers squeezed hers.

Her nerves were jittering and the butterflies, already fluttering in her stomach, swirled up a tornado. He'd made her come twice, but this was the big thing. It. The main event.

Some little spot in her head, a very tiny spot not completely consumed by his mouth at the base of her throat, at the commanding way he was holding her down with tenderly entwined hands, that annoying voice was at work. _You're really going to have Cain inside you. The guy that makes your heart skip a beat. The man you love. Cain, your rock, your white knight, your fantasy in the flesh. He's right there on top of you. Naked. Impressively naked. Oh man, that big, gorgeous thing is going to push into you. Oh, and Cain, too. _

Then the sensations pretty much drowned out that voice with the rushing in her ears.

He pulled away, releasing her hands, to kneel upright. "Come here." His hands were on her waist pulling her to him, sliding her rump up and over his powerful thighs.

DG tried to sit up, but Cain placed a hand on her stomach, then reached forward and stroked his hands down her body that was at once soothing and enflaming. His hands swept back up to cup her breasts, stroking across her nipples, teasing them so that invisible cord inside her sent sensation from her breasts to her womb. She felt herself tremble. "Stay there. Lay back. This way I can touch all of you."

_But I can't touch you much_, the little voice whined. The voice was shut up by the feel of Cain's callused hands running over her spread thighs now, stroking her, almost memorizing her by touch. She looked down her own body to where she was slanted up from the waist to where Wyatt Cain was looking down at her with ravenous eyes. She could feel his erection teasing against her cleft again.

Every cell in her body seemed alive, striving, yearning for the moment, hungering for it, SCREAMING for it. Her very soul seemed to cry out for him.

She felt his one hand sweep to the dip of her waist as his other guided himself to her. DG wrapped her legs around him and tried to pull herself up even as he arched forward. The delicious burn of stretching, of being filled only went so far. She whimpered when she realized he was gently rocking himself forward, inch by inch, his face a mask of concentration as he watched himself slowly advance into her body.

She was swallowing him up, taking him in, and accepting him as part of her.

Her body and mind were in agreement. This was torture. She wanted him all, now. She tightened her legs around him pulling harder.

She felt him invade deeper pressing her open in an exquisite burn with the action and his eyes shot up to meet hers. She saw Cain swallow hard. "You're not easing things any."

"Was I supposed to?" Her voice was rough, and she was surprised she could still string words together let alone think at all coherently.

She saw exasperation in Cain's darkened eyes. But she was something else. Passion, yes, hunger… but also something deeper. Love and tenderness.

At that moment she believed him. Believed that they would be alright, this wouldn't be an end but a beginning.

As she was at the cusp of that revelation Cain surged forward, filling her completely. The stretching friction was glorious. She was so close already; just the feel of his cock sliding deep into her, spreading her open, had her on the edge.

"God, Deeg. You're burning me alive." He groaned as he pulled back again. His neck and shoulder's showed the tension of strain. He was flushed, his own pale skin showing the heat of his blood and excitement.

"Wyatt, please. Just move."

She looked at him, her breath taken away by sensations but her heart tightening at the sight of Cain's passion tensed face. He was watching her, his attention flicking between watching their bodies join and capturing her eyes, reading her face.

She found she could reach his abdomen, feel the bunching of muscles there before the overwhelming, exquisite feel of him surging forward again. She could feel him completely, every detail, each ridge and vein of his shaft, she could feel his pulse within her. Her womb clenched and she curled up into him again.

One of his large hands was under her waist, the other splayed over her mound. He started to press down slightly as he filled her and she couldn't bite back a cry. In this position every thrust into her pushed him against her sweet spot, and that press increased the sensation.

"If you were any tighter it would hurt, sweetheart." He closed his eyes for a moment as he continued to move.

Her fingers found no purchase against his body, so she grabbed onto his thighs, just under her buttocks. She needed something to hold on to as she moved with him, seeking the same goal he was.

Her body tried to hold him in as he withdrew and seemed to sing each time he drove into her. Then his thumb pressed and angled her clit down, so that it skimmed over his shaft as he moved.

She heard herself making small hitching noises as she shook. She couldn't hold against this assault for long. It was impossible. She was spiraling out of control as each undulating snap of Cain's hips not only filled her so deliciously, but rippled agonizing pleasure along her bud.

She felt herself falling away as each deep surge drove her higher towards bliss.

Words seemed to have finally deserted both of them as the only sounds to fill the room were gasps, moans and little cries.

It didn't take long for her at all before searing flames leapt from her womanhood outward, jolting her muscles tense, throwing her into the storm. She cried out as her body clamped down, which only increased the stimulation as Cain continued to move for a moment before pausing to circle his thumb around her, drawing the sweet rapture out, keeping her whole body spasming around him. Her whole body seemed to repeatedly clench and draw in, draw him in. His invasion felt huge as her core bore down on him.

"I've got you, sweetheart." He bent over her to hook his arms under hers, pulling her up to straddle his lap, her body flush with his, both of them slippery with perspiration, panting hard with the exertion. His arms wrapped around her as she tried to regain some semblance of control over her body.

Cain's embrace was tender and sheltering. DG managed to wind her own arms limply over his shoulders. "Words gone. Brain gone." She muttered against his shoulder.

"You alright?" As he asked she noted he was rocking her, giving him continuing shallow thrusts. She was still seeing dark stars exploding behind her eyelids.

"Yeah." She managed to make her arms tighten round him. "Your turn."

She moved around enough to kiss him, her lips claiming his this time. They were such sexy, kissable lips.

Then they were moving again. She was doing her best to lift herself as his hand under her bottom urged, meeting his more and more erratic thrusts. It wasn't long before Cain stiffened in her arms and cried out as he spilled himself into her in strong, hot bursts.

She stroked his slick back with soothing caresses.

For the first time in over a day, DG felt her body mostly at rest. There was the sweet joy, the after tingles still running through her veins, but no consuming need.

"That was…" she couldn't find words. Her cheek was pressed against his slick shoulder.

"Yeah. It was."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are love. They inspire the muse to write more fic. Really. Ask any muse.


	7. Chapter 7

Cain had gotten up off the bed, to DG's protests, gone into the bathroom, returning with a washcloth. He gently cleaned DG with the warm nubby cloth, making sure he got everything. Her color rose again and her renewed blush was charming.

"I can do that, you know." She was biting her bottom lip once more. Making him want to suck that little morsel of flesh into his mouth and soothe it with his tongue.

"I've already seen and touched everything, Deeg. I happen to like seeing and touching you. You better not be thinking once this curse is gone this is gonna stop." He began to clean himself up, feeling a tiny stir as he watched her watch him. Unfortunately, he wasn't _that_ good. He was only human and needed a _little_ recovery time.

He tossed the cloth he returned to the bed, gathering DG into his arms, happy to see her pliant, not resisting. "Now that I've given in and felt you under me, around me… there's no looking back. I'm going to want more."

"So this is all about what you want then?" DG's hand wrapped around his bicep, but she wasn't pulling or pushing away. _Mixed signals, trod carefully._

"Of course not." He placed his fingertips under her chin and tilted her head back to make her look at him. "Do you want to try and go back to being friends… or for me to leave?" He felt himself holding his breath.

"Of course not. I'm just worried." Her eyes expressed that fear. "Is this real? Is this you convincing yourself for honor's sake? I want to know this isn't some delusion."

"It's real." He made his conviction infuse his tone. "I'm not certain of a lot of thing, DG, but I'm certain of this. It does make me nervous, but it's as true as it gets."

They lay side by side. Their hands tracing idle patterns, exploring lazily while calming each other after what they'd just experienced, and their own worries.

Cain had to admit, this kind of moment hadn't entered his mind when he prepared himself to give in to this thing, this gentle afterglow.

It was tender, sensual and undemanding. DG's fingertips were tracing along scars, the lines of muscle, her gaze following the path, trying not to look him in the eye yet. She was a bit timid now, when the awkwardness always set in after a couple's first time together. That was expected even under normal circumstances.

His own fingers traced along the faint path of a vein in her arm as he inhaled the scent of her, of them together.

"You know this is a lull. That we have to do this until I… I get pregnant." Her unsteady voice was soft.

He couldn't stop his wandering hand from moving down to brush over her abdomen. Even now his seed would be racing to attempt to fulfill its purpose.

"Yeah. The zipperhead and Raw were sure to spell everything out. Do you think I mind? That I wouldn't want to repeat this? This isn't a one time thing, darlin'."

There was a hollow ache in his chest. When this was over, she would be pregnant and she was going to have to make a decision. One he had no real say in.

He felt sick, that someone, a tiny piece of the witch they had thought gone, had done this to her.

"What do you want to do?" DG looked at him, uncertainty and a bit of fear in her eyes. "I mean… about this pregnant thing."

Cain closed his eyes and felt his heart clench. She at least wanted his input.

"I'll stand beside whatever you decide. This is more than just you and me, darlin'. This has a whole lot of complicated with it." He held her carefully.

"You're not looking me in the eyes, Cain. This _will_ be more than just you and me. It'll be about a baby. Not about politics or policy. I don't give a rat's ass about anyone else's opinions." She pushed on his shoulders so she could see his eyes. Hers were intense.

"Sounds like you've already made a decision, then." Cain felt a bit of tension leave him.

"You get a say," she insisted.

"I think you'll be a great mother. You already know how to get into every type of trouble there is, so you can head a kid off at the pass."

DG lightly smacked his arm, but she was smiling.

"Look at us. This kid hasn't even been conceived yet, and we're making plans." Her eyes took a far off look.

"We'll muddle through. We always seem to. So far the results haven't been too bad." Cain brushed her cheek with his fingertips, pulling her back to the here and now.

"Cain, I got turned into a raving nymphomaniac. The only cure is getting knocked up. I would say the results leave a lot to be desired."

Cain chuckled and her eyes widened and then narrowed as she realized the turn of phrase she had used.

"Don't know. From this angle I'm not complaining." He captured the softness of her breast. Feeling the warm, weight of it.

"You wouldn't be here if it weren't for this curse." Her eyes were serious and sad.

"You're right." He said the words carefully. "It would have taken a lot more time. Maybe I'd have missed my chance in the meantime. It was a hard shove, sweetheart, but it was in the direction we were already walking." He gave her the full force of his conviction through his eyes. He meant every word.

"So you think we'd eventually be discussing babies while lying in bed after great sex?" DG traced a pattern on his chest.

"I don't know, the lying in bed after great sex part was a very strong possibility." He shivered at her touch. It was gentle, but more, it was loving. He'd been without touch for a long time. He'd almost convinced himself he didn't need the skin to skin contact.

"So you had it all planned out then?" She gave him a skeptical look.

"Not consciously. I pushed it all away, buried it because I wasn't ready to face the truth. But it was under there. Just waiting for the right time." He had to be honest. If he dressed it up she might not believe what he felt was real.

"And this wasn't it." She looked away again.

"Is now. That's what matters."

"I'm gonna let Glitch and Raw explain this to my parents. Since they felt the need to run off their mouths. It's only fitting." DG tucked her head under Cain's chin.

DG closed her eyes and then pressed her face into the middle of his chest. "Crap. I forgot that those two were downstairs. They not only knew what we're doing but… Oh man, the rooming house lady had to have heard. They all did."

He chuckled and tilted her head up to press a kiss to her brow. "Raw took her out under the pretense of needing her to guide him to some supply stores and getting the ingredients for a special dinner. Glitch is playing guard, outside."

It seemed to relax her a bit more. He decided against telling her that, due to the effects of her curse, she had lost control of her magic and they were all completely recognizable. The innkeeper was beside herself that she had the Princess under her roof, and that she was sick.

"This is the biggest bedroom, Deeg. That's why you got it. The biggest room in places like this tend to be used for honeymoons. There's often insulation or, if the place can afford it, spells, to keep the other guests from being too disturbed."

"You say the sweetest things." Her big eyes were meeting his at last.

He just chuckled.

"Try to get some sleep for now. You should have at least a couple of hours of peace." He pulled her close, tucking her against his body.

He managed to doze once DG managed to fall into sleep. It was surprisingly easy to sleep alongside someone again. That wasn't a problem at all. For all his need to snap awake when danger was near, his subconscious also seemed to recognize safe sounds and movement.

He woke to her soft whimpers. She was pressed against his side, her arm across his ribs. It felt like at least a few hours had passed. She was still asleep but it was starting to build again.

Cain turned on his side and buried his face in the tousled darkness of her hair, cool and silken against his skin. It had dried as they slept and smelled of apple shampoo,

She made another sound, a soft mew that shot through him. The exact same sound she made when his tongue played along the crease where her leg joined her abdomen. He felt his own longing rising up. His chest ached. The breath left his lungs in a surge of air, stolen away.

His hand stroked down her side, the soft warmth of her naked skin tingling up his fingertips and somehow lodging a weight somewhere below his throat. Still sleeping, she moaned at his touch.

His eyes filled with both emotion and longing as he looked at her sleeping face, the little 'I want' line forming between her brows. She was beautiful and so young. He didn't consider himself old, but she was innocent to the full array of the evils people held within them. He'd seen so much, even before the resistance. It wasn't the years, it was the mileage.

But she was his now. Had been from the moment her soft, wet nether lips had almost clung to his finger tips when he first touched her. He knew if he gave in that it would be like this. He'd always been protective and possessive. He'd never let her go now. He'd fight to keep her, even if it ended up that it was her he fought. Her doubts and fears were something he was prepared to go up against.

He never could let go easily. Loving DG wasn't letting go of Adora. There was always room for more.

The kind of woman Adora was, he knew she'd understand. She would have liked DG.

Not many men were lucky enough to find love a second time. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve this. He didn't care. He was here now. There was a rightness to it that went to the marrow.

DG was his to love, to touch and taste and watch in the throes of passion, and hold in the harrows of grief.

They were going to go through with this, have this child. He certainly didn't intend for it to be born out of wedlock. It just wasn't right.

In her sleep DG chewed lightly on her lip. He wanted to trace the spot with his tongue. He wanted to feel those lips wrapped around him. He felt himself stirring at the idea. That sweet, hot mouth taking him in…

But this wasn't the time for that. It wouldn't end the curse to have him spend himself in her mouth, or on her creamy skin. It was something to be explored later.

Cain's hand moved to stroke down her back, lingering on that spot close to the spine, just above the curve of her ass. Her breath hitched. He was learning the map of DG.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey there, princess." He felt the corner of his mouth curl up a bit.

"Hey." She seemed trapped by his gaze, her eyes drawn to his.

"You okay?" His arched brow indicated he already knew the answer.

"I'm fine." She insisted, her eyes still locked with his. "A little um… but that could just be the fact that there's a gorgeous, naked man wrapped around me with his hand on my ass."

"Ah. Some ego stroking." He felt the chuckle rumble in his chest.

"Not all I could be stroking." He gasped at her hot little hand wrapped around him, her thumb circling the tip of his half hard shaft, sending the blood thundering to rectify the slight, making him grow in her grip, only adding to the pleasure. She eased on the pressure until she was stroking feather light, her palm ghosting over him.

How she could move from shy to temptress was amazing. Was it a trait of her own? It had to be, as she was hardly too far gone into the curse this time.

DG's nipples had pebbled and were pushing into his chest. Weaving his fingers into the silk of her hair his mouth claimed hers once again. He couldn't even think beyond the succulent taste and hot glory of her mouth and the sweet slide of her hand.

Then there was the enticing feel of her smooth legs tangled with his.

Cain rolled onto his back, dragging her with him. He immediately mourned the loss of her hand as her palm moved up to his ribcage to brace herself. Tearing her mouth away from his she looked down at him with passion-glazed eyes while her hair tickled his cheeks.

"You're feeling a little… um?" He felt her panting breath on his face and found himself opening his mouth just a bit to breath in the same air, from her lungs to his.

"Now it's very …um." DG started kissing his neck, running her searing tongue over tendon and then peppered fiery kisses across his chest.

Everything she was doing went straight to his cock. He felt himself start to breathe faster as his skin seemed to take on the kind of sensitivity only pleasure or pain could draw out.

Her mouth found one of his own nipples and he let out a soft moan. He felt her giggle, more than heard it before there was a slight nip.

"You're a dangerous woman." He gasped out.

She abandoned her play. "Don't you forget it, either."

"Not likely."

He had to stop her as her agonizingly hot kisses made it to his waist. If she went to where he so desperately wanted her to go, it would be over.

She mewed softly with obvious disappointment and his hardness twitched.

DG took him in hand again and moved to straddle him.

"Anyone ever tell you patience is a virtue?" He watched her breasts jiggle and felt his mouth water.

"Not feeling too virtuous right now." She smirked and lowered herself down. "In fact, I'm feeling downright sinful."

He cried out as he pressed into an inconceivably soft, wet paradise. It was more than the raw physicality of it searing nerve endings. It was the dreadful vulnerability of raw emotion as well. This was DG. _HIS _DG. He wanted her, needed her as much as breath or blood. The truth of how deep it ran twisted around the overwhelming sensations of her gripping him so tight he ached.

His hands went to her waist, stilling her. He had to catch his breath.

She didn't hold still for long. Her thighs flexed against his hips and she rose up and lowered herself back down. His hands slid up to cup her breasts, soft and smooth with such pretty pink nipples all engorged and begging for his touch, his mouth. His mouth couldn't reach them right then, but his fingers could. He flicked them and he felt her loose her rhythm. A light pull and she mewled.

One of her hands moved to cover one of his, holding his palm against her breast, pressing into his hand. The other was bracing herself on his ribs. Her head was thrown back with pleasure, exposing the column of her throat.

She was so drenched with juices that he could feel them seeping down his shaft, over his sac. Tight as she was, furnace hot, she was just as slick. He looked down at where they were joined, watching himself disappear into her again and again, dark curls weaving with light then himself appearing, covered with her glistening cream, as she rose up. He struggled to keep himself from just bursting with the agony and the ecstasy of it. Her wet little pearl was engorged and red, crying out for attention.

He stroked his hand down her side and through the glistening, soft hair barely covering her delicious mound. His thumb moved to circle her and she whimpered.

That sound was the most amazing music. So he did it again. DG's body was shining with sweat and moving with desperation. She was close.

With a scream she came in a hot, clenching gush around him. The feel of her vice-like grip on him, rippling in pulsing waves had him teetering on the edge. His balls tightened. His fingers gripped her hip and he feared he'd leave bruises.

With his own cry he rolled them over so that he was in control as he pounded forcefully into her still seizing heat.

Cain couldn't take it anymore. He ground his teeth as the first surge ripped out of him him, all consuming and fierce. Down his spine, through his abdomen, right out his cock. He continued to thrust into her with a savage need_._ He poured all the desire and love in him into DG's body.

They rolled onto their sides once more, gasping, hearts thundering.

"We're gonna have to stay here a while." DG managed to get out.

"Planning something?" He met her blue eyes with his own.

"Yeah, not being able to walk or ride for a week."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Glitch's voice from the hallway.

"Brought you some soup and sandwiches. It's out here in the hall. You'll need all the energy you can get."

DG blushed again, and Cain felt his own fading flush return.

"Well I am kinda hungry," she admitted.

After eating they decided to shower away their exertions. Then they had to shower all over again.

* * *

Three days later DG and Cain emerged from the upstairs.

"You're feeling better, Highness?" The sweet older woman whose home it was looked at DG worriedly.

"Yes, much, thanks." DG offered an embarrassed smile, coloring even darker when she realized the woman recognized her.

"Oh, then I'll start making that dinner Mr. Raw and I planned out special." She bounded out of the room and into the kitchen with an energy that belied her age.

Glitch and Raw kept trying not to look at DG or Cain. Awkward took on a whole new meaning.

Not that either DG or Cain planned on confessing that DG had stopped feeling the compulsion of the curse a day and a half ago. The rest of the time was for them. Making love with no curse over their heads, talking, exploring, learning.

Glitch looked up at them, sad and embarrassed. "I got the potion. It… it might be a good idea to wait a few days to make sure the cure keeps."

"Thanks, Glitch. I don't think I'll be needing it though." DG placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Oh?" He looked kind of lost, then his eyes widened. "Oh!"

"DG worried, but happy." Raw stated. "Cain happy, too, but also angry. Something wrong?" The viewer frowned.

"I won't marry him. We were forced into this, and I won't be forced into marriage. We're gonna see where this takes us." DG insisted.

"It's gonna take us to a church. Before this baby is born." Cain half glared at her.

"I need to know it's real. My heart says it is, but my brain is still catching up. I'll let you know when and if I change my mind." DG met his glare.

"Six months," Glitch muttered to Raw out of the side of his mouth.

"Three." Raw smiled.

"Really? She's stubborn." Glitch pointed out.

"Cain has harder head. Three months."

Glitch grinned at his friend as Cain and DG continued to argue.

Fin-

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading. Even if you didn't comment I hope you enjoyed it. Now... what can I write next?


End file.
